Butterflies Don't Lie
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata and Sakura are at lunch one day rating boy's appearences on a scale from one to ten. Sakura gives Sasuke a high rating while Hinata gives him a 3. How far will Sasuke go to have Hinata rate him as a ten... Story Better Then Summary!


**Chapter 1:**

"What do you think Neji is?" A coral haired girl asks the pale girl beside her, while twirling a loock of her hair theough her fingers.

"He's my cousin?" She replies.

"Oh come now Hinata, what do you think he is?" Sakura pries, a cute pout playing on her glossy full pink lips. Hinata signed, and put some real thought into Sakura's question.

"I'll give him a eight." Hinata says thinking outloud, too embarrased to give her own blood related cousin a better rating on his looks, even though he honestly deserved a nine at the least. A soft pink blush began to paint her cheeks as her thoughts began to feed on about good looking her cousin truly is. Shaking her head with frustration, Hinata attempts to clense her mind of any incest impure thoughts. Sakura notices this and smirks, knowing perfectly well what was going through her best friend's head.

"What about Kobuto?" Hinata suggests.

"five." Sakura retorts.

"I say three, but each to their own opinion." Hinata says more to herself.

"You're ruthless with the ratings!" Sakura teases.

"Eh...your turn." The raven haired girl replies, dismissing Sakura's statement with a wave of her hand.

"Sai?"

"Hot!" They both say at the exact same time.

"I live next to him, along with two other hot guys!" Hinata squeals, which was quite unusual for the soft spoken girl.

"Lucky bitch!" Sakura snarls, causing Hinata to smirk and stick her toungue out at Sakura. The two were currently in art class and it was a free day, sooo...everyone was walking around.

"What are yall doing?" Asks Sasuke, even though he had been secretly listening the whole time. Wondering what the pale little shy yet fercious girl would give him. By the looks of it she had no mercy with people's appearences. Although her appearence wasn't the best.

"Rating guys." Sakura cheerfully answers, while Hinata opens up a book and chooses to ignore the boy. In Hinata's eyes Sasuke was just another jock, some pretty boy who was completely full of himself. Aka, not worth her time, patience, or friendship. She had a very low tollerance for males, it didn't take much for her to get violent toward them, therefore unless they were lucky enough to become friends with her, they stayed far far away.

"So what's my rating?" Sasuke flirtaciously asks.

"Nine!" Says the good natured pink haired girl, but unlike her best friend Hinata wasn't good natured; so unless you were her friend or she wanted to be friends with you...she would dismiss someone as a waste of her time. And Sasuke Uchiha was a perfect example of this. Therefore why should she have any reason to be nice to this pretty boy.

"Six." She says, emotionlessly still reading her book.

"Hina! You're supposed to rate on appearence, not personality!" Sakura whines, not understanding how her friend could be so mean to this boy. He was gorgeous and didn't have too bad of a personality either.

"Fine. The highest I'll give is a three or four, mainly three." Hinata retorts, smirking.

"Bitch." Sasuke mumbles.

"Bastard." Hinata yawns.

"You know bitch you are sure one to talk. Going off of your appearence, you don't even exist on the scale." He spits out bitterly. Hinata shrugs as if she doesn't care, when in fact she mentally flinched apon hearing those words. Sasuke walked off not even saying a word to Sakura.

"Your so mean Hina!" Sakura whines. Hinata shrugs, rubbing her temples. Sakura taking the hint glares at Hinata and walks off to find one of her other friends. Hinata closed her book, glad to have time to think to herself.

Meanwhile:

"Why the hell does that bitch despise me so much?" Sasuke asks Neji.

"She's not a bitch and don't take it so personally she's like that to all males." He replies.

"Is she...you know..." Sasuke asks, thinking about her behavior more throughtly, feeling a little bad about what he said to her.

"No. She's liked boys before, but they must be perfect in her eyes;if there's one tiny imperfection she'll dismiss them as not worth it." Neji explains.

"How do you know this?" Sasuke asks in utter amazement.

"She's my cousin, we live together."

Sasuke nods, wondering why it bothered him so much. Its not like the little pale girl was anything special, her hair constantly covered her face, her clothes revealed nothing but a shapeless body, nothing worth stressing over. But even as Sasuke told himself this, something about her still captivated him.

"I think I could change her mind, make her think I'm a ten and fall for me."

Neji snorts, "Good luck with that. Many have tried but fail...specially that last part."

"We shall see..." Sasuke thinks to himself.

Later On:

Sitting at their usual table in the lunchroom, Sakura began calling out guys, demanding ratings from Hinata; technically they were passing notes so no one would hear them.

Itachi

6

Naruto

5

Choji

1 (Sakura frowns at this but doesn't say anything)

Shikamaru (She rolls her eyes at this, of course Shikamaru would get a somewhat high rating, Hinata couldn't stand loud boys)

Orochimaru

-highest number in the world (Sakura secretly agreed with this, but was too nice to admite it)

Kiba

But their game is interupted by Sasuke, who swiftly snatches the paper away from Hinata's grasp.

"Still rating guys?" Sasuke says, reading over the list. Hinata glared and mumbled a string of colorful profanity under her breath. A death aura radiating from her, resulting in tension so thick, nothing would be able to cut it.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asks, trying to ease things up.

"I'm here to make a deal with miss homicidal over hear." Sasuke replies pointing to Hinata. Hinata hearing this, her usual lifeless lavendar eyes light up with interest.

"What do you have in mind? Make it quick too, unless your in the mood to be decapitated." She snarls still smirking.

"I bet that I can get you to raise me to a ten on the scale and fall for me, while I won't even return the feelings." He explains. Hinata's eyes narrow.

"So you mean to say, you wish to play with my emotions?" She asks.

"Yes." He answers.

"What if you win?" She asks.

"You wear a I love Sasuke t-shirt and..." He pauses moving his face dangerously close to her's "I get a kiss." Hinata frowns and beneath the table her hands were shaiking and clenched in tight fists.

"And if I win?"

"That's up to you." Sasuke says yawning.

"You have to stay away from me for good and tell your friends to keep away too." She says. Sasuke stares at her in shock, surprised that her request didn't involve anything painful or reputation ruining. He felt a stab of pity for the girl, all she wanted was to be left in peace; yet it seemed no one would ever give her just that.

"Okay." He says gently, a guenuine smile on his lips, she glares at him, making it quickly vanish.

"Let the games begin..." He finally says.

**Okamimaru:**

Dramatic theme music! What will happen next, review to find out!


End file.
